Yavin IV Adventure
by lasatgirl60
Summary: Rex, Gregor and Wolffe take Zeb, Sabine and Ezra on a camping trip into the wilds of Yavin IV to give Kanan and Hera some private time alone. With Zeb, Sabine and Ezra, humorous things are bound to happen!


Here is an idea I got for a one-shot story. This is loosely based on a backcountry overnight hike I went on with some friends years ago in Montana. Alot of funny things happened, mostly to me since I was a novice at carrying one of those big frame backpacks.

YAVIN IV ADVENTURE

Captain Rex smiled as he helped his two friends and comrades Commanders Wolffe and Gregor get six large backpacks ready for a trip into the wilderness of Yavin IV.

"Rex, thank you for doing this," Kanan said to the trooper, "Hera and I need some time for ourselves without Zeb, Ezra and Sabine hanging around."

The former trooper chuckled.

"Don't mention it. I know how the kids get on your nerves."

Kanan had to laugh at the word "kids". Even though Zeb was older than Hera and himself, the Lasat seemed to get into mischief just as bad as the two teenagers.

"They should love this backcountry camp out. We've taken people on trips like this before on other planets and they loved it."

"We're going where?" Zeb asked as he sat next to Sabine and Ezra in the common area of the GHOST.

"You three are going on a little trip with Rex, Gregor and Wolffe," Hera said giving the three crewmembers a look that meant she was serious and it was an order to be obeyed.

"What trip?" Ezra asked.

"Where?" added Sabine.

Kanan sat down and put an arm around Zeb's shoulder.

"Rex, Gregor and Wolffe are taking you for a backcountry camping trip for a week out in the wilderness," Kanan said feeling Zeb's shoulder stiffen up at his words.

"A camping trip?" Sabine said her face in a smile.

"Oh...wizard!" was Ezra's response.

Zeb sat scowling and his ears drooped.

"Why do I have to go?" he asked his voice a bit shy sounding, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh Zeb...don't look so gloomy," Hera said sitting down next to the Lasat, "Kanan and I need some time away from the three of you."

The Lasat's frown grew.

"Maybe from those two," he answered pointing to Ezra and Sabine. The two teens gave him a dirty look.

"Zeb, don't start," Kanan said giving the Lasat a stern look, "This is the reason you three need to get away from the ship for awhile. You need to spend quality time together so you'll get along better."

Sabine and Ezra looked over at Zeb in an amused way. He bowed his head an almost pout on his face.

Later that day, the three crewmembers stood near a trailhead with Kanan and Hera to see them off. Zeb, Ezra and Sabine still looked a bit dejected. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe stood ready to take their "younger" friends on the trek into the wilds of Yavin IV.

"Now behave yourselves," Kanan said giving the three a stern look.

"Listen to Rex," Hera said as she gave them each a hug and kiss to their cheeks, "Have a fun time!"

She got for an answer three expressions of almost uneasiness. Rex had to stifle a chuckle that threatened to escape.

"C'mon guys," he said to his two comrades and the three crewmembers.

"See you in a week," Kanan said watching Zeb try to get the pack straps over his broad shoulders.

"Make sure you have your 'coms handy if you need any help," Hera said giving Ezra, Sabine and Zeb a look not unlike that of a mother seeing her children off on a trip.

"Yes...Mom," they echoed, smiles on their faces.

"Let's get this show on the road," Rex said nodding to all of them.

The six individuals headed up the trail Rex, Gregor and Wolffe happily chatting with each other. Zeb, Ezra and Sabine followed behind not saying a thing. The two teens busied themselves with staring around at their surroundings. Zeb trudged along, his face in a frown and he squirmed against the pack on his back. The straps on his shoulders were chaffing his fur as well as the one around his waist. All six of them had changed from their uniforms, clothing and armor into short sleeved tunics, shorts and hiking boots, except Zeb who was barefoot.

"Don't dawdle," Gregor called back to the three crewmembers.

Zeb continued to walk slow and fell behind.

"Zeb!" Rex called back, "Why are you slowing down?"

"Kriffin' straps hurt my shoulders," he grumbled as Rex came up beside him. The elderly trooper had to try and not laugh at his friend's problem.

"Zeb, bend down a bit and let me adjust the straps. There, is that better?"

"Yah, alot better."

Zeb gave Rex a crooked smile. Ezra and Sabine smiled seeing the Lasat relaxing more.

The six troopers and the three GHOST crewmembers followed a trail deep into the jungles and took their first break after several hours.

"Rex, where are we heading?" Sabine asked.

"See that mountain past the tallest trees?" he said pointing to where a mountain range started, "That's where we're camping our first night."

"That's quite a long way off," Ezra said seeing Zeb rub at both shoulders which were a bit sore.

"Aw, it's not that far," Wolffe answered, "Rex, Gregor and I hiked further than this before on Seelos. We'll make it."

"If my shoulders hold out," Zeb said his face in a frown, "Karabast..."

"Aw, big guy," Gregor added, "Toughen up. If I can do it, you can do it."

Zeb gave him a crooked grin and added a sarcastic remark.

"Yeah, and I'm younger than you."

The Lasat added a laugh to make the remark even more humorous.

"Hey, technically I'm younger than you."

"Yeah, but you don't look it."

"Knock it off you two," Rex said giving Gregor and Zeb stern looks, "Get your packs back on, daylight's wasting!"

"Yes, sir!"

Soon the six friends began their trek though the jungle again, the air getting a bit humid and warm. The three troopers were sweating profusely and Ezra noticed that he and Sabine were feeling the close air too. Zeb was rubbing his arms, legs, and his face, his fur giving off a more musky smell.

"Phew!" Ezra exclaimed, "Stay downwind of us, Zeb, you smell worse than normal."

Sabine stifled a chuckle.

"Well kid," the Lasat said as he stood hands on his hips, "You don't smell like a rose yourself."

He added a toothy grin for good measure and a chuckle.

"Cool it with the sass, let's keep walking," Rex said wiping a hand across his bald head.

Two hours later, they came to a stream that had a fallen tree bridge over it. Some of the other rebels had hewn the top of it making it flat to cross over.

"Let's stop for a snack break and rest," Rex said relieved to have his backpack off.

"Can we soak our feet?" Sabine asked unlacing her boots.

"Sure kid, go for it," Rex answered, "I'm gonna stick my feet in too."

"This feels...so...good," Zeb whispered his big four-toed feet in the water.

Ezra sat next to him and put his now bare feet in the water. Sabine sat on the other side of Zeb. All three had their eyes closed and smiles on their faces. Rex was glad they seemed to be enjoying themselves for there was alot of trail to still cover.

An hour later with boots back on, Rex lead his five friends up to the log bridge.

"I'll go first and then Ezra, you and Sabine cross," Rex said, "Zeb you follow them and then Gregor and Wolffe will bring up the rear. Just take it slow and you'll be fine."

Rex made it across with Ezra and Sabine behind. The two teens didn't even break a sweat. Zeb started across and everything seemed to go okay until his pack shifted and he fell backwards into the cold water, which wasn't that deep.

"Karabast!" he cried as he fell.

Rex, Gregor and Wolffe nearly were doubled over with laughter, but Ezra and Sabine ran into the water helping their "big brother" up.

"Zeb, are you all right?" Sabine asked checking for any broken bones, cuts or scrapes.

"Yeah," the Lasat said picking himself up and handing Ezra his pack so he could shake the excess water off his fur.

"Zeb, you look like a drowned Loth-rat," Ezra said trying not to laugh but couldn't hold it in.

Zeb looked over at his young friend and began to laugh nearly falling over.

"If you three children are done playing in the water," Rex said his smile getting bigger, "We have a few more miles to go."

For the next few hours, Zeb, Ezra and Sabine followed the three troopers and their mood was better. They constantly watched what was going on around them and would stop to observe an animal alongside the trail.

"Hey you three!" Wolffe called, "Keep up!"

As the Yavin IV day was closing, they reached the spot where they were camping the first night. The orange-hued light from the gas giant Yavin made the scenery more relaxing. Zeb, Ezra and Sabine stood gazing at the jungle treetops reflected in the orange light. The three troopers smiled seeing how the crewmembers were enjoying the scenery.

"Okay, guys, let's get out tents set up. Gregor, Wolffe and I in one, the three of you in the other," Rex said, "Zeb, you might be too tall to fit in the tent. Don't be surprised if you have to stick your feet out."

"I don't mind," the Lasat answered. At home on the GHOST, most of the time his feet were sticking outside of a blanket when he slept on his bunk.

By twilight, the tents were up with sleeping pads and bags layed out inside, pillows too. Rex got a campfire going and in his pack brought out a container of something that he emptied into a small pot.

"Rex, I hope that's what I think it is," Zeb said taking a deep sniff.

"Yep, big guy, nerf chili."

The Lasat's big green eyes widened with anticipation.

"Hope you don't gas us out," Ezra said laughing, "Remember what happened the last time you ate some nerf chili?"

"You nearly peeled the paint off the walls of my cabin with your farting!" Sabine said frowning, "Remember...Ezra and I are sharing a tent with you. You stink us out, you sleep outside, understand?"

Zeb's ears drooped and a pout formed on his face.

Rex snickered at the playful banter.

"Don't worry, I put in some anti-gas gels so we'll be spared any...unpleasant surprises."

Zeb's pout turned to a smile.

As darkness fell, the six friends sat around a campfire enjoying nerf chili and telling stories. True to Rex's word, there were no stinky surprises from the chili. Rex was telling them a story about catching joopas on Seelos, when he looked over to see Zeb nodding off his head leaning over on Wolffe's shoulder. That got the former trooper snickering.

"Big guy's tuckered out," he whispered.

"He's not the only one," Gregor said poin ting over to Ezra and Sabine asleep their heads on each other's shoulders.

"Better wake them up...," Rex suggested.

The next morning Rex,, Gregor and Wolffe were up first and smiled seeing their three friends still asleep, Zeb's feet sticking out from the tent. A two-way snoring sounded from inside. Sabine came out first stretching her slim frame and yawned.

"'Morning kid," Rex said as he listened to the snoring, "How can you sleep with that going on?"

Sabine smiled and stretched again.

"You get used to it or use these."

She threw a package of earplugs to Rex.

"Whose snores are the loudest?" Gregor asked.

"It depends on who's the most tired," the girl answered, "Last night it was Zeb. Tonight, who knows? I've been known to snore loud too."

"We heard you," Wolffe added, "But your snores are cute and ladylike."

That got Sabine laughing and took a cup of caf that Rex handed to her. Awhile later Zeb and Ezra woke up rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. They soon indulged in cups of caf while Rex surprised them with a breakfast of byel bird eggs and nerf bacon. The six friends enjoyed breakfast while trying to decide where to go next.

"We've got two choices for what we want to do today," Rex said showing all of them a holographic map, "We could explore ruins of the Massassi temples that are deep in the jungle or go to Eehyer Lake. The trail to the ruins is long and steep and we'd have to break camp and stay overnight there. At Eehyer Lake, the trail is shorter but steeper and very rough. We'll have to use some climbing equipment for a few spots. The good thing about the lake trail is, the way back is easier by a pulley system that will take us back up the ridge."

"Pulley system?" Zeb asked and looked down at his big feet and his muscular legs, "Uh...does this pulley system have a weight limit?"

"Don't worry, Zeb," Rex answered, "That thing could hold three Lasats."

"Or one big fat one!" Ezra said trying to get a rise out of his Lasat friend.

"Funny, kid," Zeb answered and he grinned not getting baited.

"I vote for Eehyer Lake," Ezra said, "Sounds nice and can we swim in it?"

"You bet," Gregor said, "the water is surprisingly warm for being in the mountains."

"Zeb, where do you and Sabine want to go?" Rex asked. The Lasat and girl looked over at each other.

"I vote the lake," Sabine said and saw Zeb smile.

"The lake," the Lasat said, "I'll try that pulley thing."

"Okay, let's get our packs ready with canteens of water, snacks and some climbing equipment. Ready soldiers?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Zeb, Sabine and Ezra said as they saluted.

The trail was indeed rough for the humans but a Lasat fared better. Zeb climbed over the rocks as if they weren't there. His didigrade legs and prehensile feet made climbing easier. Most of the time he would carry Ezra and Sabine over the worst parts and helped the three troopers too, much to their dismay. They finally reached the lake and were relieved as hot and tired as they were.

They went for a swim, and since they had no swim suits with them, they just stripped down to their underwear. Ezra's eyes got big seeing Sabine in a sports bra and bikini underpants. Zeb was showing alot more fur than the teenagers had ever seen and were a bit embarrassed.

"What?" he said, "Everything is still covered up!"

The six friends splashed around in the lake for hours and realized that they had to get back to camp. They got redressed at least all of them did, except Zeb. It would take awhile for his thick fur to dry out. He reassured them that he would be fine in his underwear. Rex lead them to the area with the pulley system that would take them back up the ridge.

"Now listen carefully," he said showing them how to hook a climbing harness to the pulley, "Make sure your harness is secure around your waist and the straps between your legs are fastened. The harness must be secured over your chest and shoulders too."

Ezra looked excited at the idea of a new experience. Sabine frowned a bit and glanced over at Zeb who looked terrified.

"Uh...can't we go back the way we came?" he asked a shiver going through his body.

"No, Zeb," Rex said going over to ease Lasat's fear, "It would take too long and is alot harder to climb over the rocks. Trust me, this is quicker and easier."

Zeb swallowed hard, green eyes wide.

"I'll go first," Rex said, "and then Ezra, you and Sabine follow. Zeb, you come after them and don't worry, Gregor and Wolffe will be right behind you."

"Okay," came a half-hearted response and drooping of pointed ears.

Rex hitched his harness onto the pulley system and activated the motorized handle that began to pull him upwards to the one klick exit up at the ridge. Ezra followed next with Gregor and Wolffe making sure the boy was secured.

"Off you go, kid," Gregor said, "Hang on and enjoy the ride."

Whoops of happiness followed the boy all the way to the top where Rex helped him to stop.

Sabine went next after her harness was double-checked. She had the biggest grin on her face and was taking holovids as she went along the line.

"Okay, big guy," Gregor said to Zeb who still looked scared, "Your turn."

He double-checked the Lasat's harness and secured it to the pulley system.

"Don't want you kids getting hurt," Wolffe said pushing Zeb off the ledge, "Kanan and Hera would kill us!"

"I'm not a kiiiiid!" came Zeb's cries as he went zipping up the pulley. The Lasat put a hand over his face utterly terrified.

"You're acting like one!" Gregor called out hoping Zeb could hear him.

Rex and Ezra grabbed Zeb's harness as the Lasat made it to the top. It could be seen that Zeb was shaking from head to toe. His teeth were even chattering!

"Good job, Zeb, you made it!" Sabine said helping the shaky Lasat out of his harness.

"K...Karabast!" he gasped flinching at how the harness had pinched him in the groin, "P..Probably can't father any children after that!"

Rex snickered knowing what he meant.

"It does pinch the giblits a bit."

The four of them laughed and watched as Gregor and Wolffe came up the pulley line.

"Whoo Whee!" Gregor gasped out and hunched over for a moment, "I think my nether region took a major hit, Captain!"

Rex began to laugh and soon the laughter of five humans and a Lasat echoed through the mountains.

"Let's get back to camp and have more chili..."

The next few days found the clone troopers and GHOST crewmembers having the times of their lives. They went fishing in a mountain stream, swam at Eehyer Lake again despite the pulley system ride back. Zeb found out it wasn't so bad once he got used to it. The last two days of their adventure, they hiked to the Massassi temple ruins and made camp so they could explore the area. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe had more fun watching their three friends enjoying themselves with exploring and finding a big slide atop the tallest temple. Zeb was the one who found it and discovered that he could slide down sitting on his jacket. Ezra and Sabine had as much fun until Sabine skinned her chin when she went down the slide on her stomach. Ezra skinned both knees and his chin, while Zeb lost some fur on both knees and elbows and also his backside when the jacket slipped out from under him.

"Ow!" the Lasat cried out as Gregor applied some bacta ointment to his skinned butt.

"Hold still, you big baby," Gregor said a smile on his face.

"I better not see you smiling, Gregor. It isn't funny!"

"I know it isn't, Zeb, hold still."

The trooper's grin got bigger.

Ezra and Sabine were being administered to by Rex and Wolffe. They hoped this mishap wouldn't spoil another chance at going on another adventure with the three clone troopers.

"Hope Hera and Kanan don't get mad at seeing you three banged up like this," Rex said, "They won't ever let you go anywhere with us again."

"Don't worry," Ezra said, "They're used to us getting a few scrapes here and there. Zeb even got a splinter on one of his..."

"Kid, shut it!" Zeb said his face turning red with embarrassment.

Ezra didn't say anything more and saw Sabine trying not to laugh remembering the incident.

The next morning after a call to the rebel base, Kanan and Hera arrived in the PHANTOM II to take them home. Kanan had to laugh seeing the banged up crewmembers.

"What happened to the three of you?" he asked. He watched Hera fussing over them like a mother hen.

"We fell off..."

"Up there on the temple..."

"Scraped my rear..."

"Hold on!" Kanan cried out raising a hand up, "Zeb since you are the oldest, you tell me."

"Uh...," the Lasat began as he put a hand behind his head, "You see that slide up on the tallest temple? Well...we...uh...slid down it and got skinned up some. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe patched us up."

Hera shook her head and Zeb figured he'd get bawled out for doing something foolish, but all she did was smile and pat his face.

"At least you didn't break anything."

"Okay, let's get your gear onboard and get back to base," Kanan said and saw that Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were looking at Hera.

"Hera?" Ezra asked his eyes in a pleading look, "Can Rex bring us on an adventure like this again?"

Sabine and Zeb also gave the Twi'lek pilot a pleading look with Zeb adding a pouty bottom lip that he knew always got to her.

"Sure," she answered, "But first you have to recover from this one."

Kanan had to smile as he saw the tired, dirty and a bit sunburned crewmembers board the shuttle. The PHANTOM II took off with the three troopers leaning back with a sigh as three tired "kids" fell asleep as they headed for home.

"You kids sure know how to get yourselves into trouble," Kanan said looking back at the sleeping crewmembers.

"I'm not a kid," came Zeb's sleepy response.

"That's to be debated," Rex said and looked over at Kanan and Hera.

Soon the shuttle was filled with laughter, except for the snoring of three slumbering "kids". 


End file.
